1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for releasably securing a first member relative to a second member, wherein the first member moves at least in part slidably relative to the second member in order to move into the secured position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latches are used to releasably secure panels, covers, doors, electronic modules, and the like to other structures such as compartments, containers, door frames, other panels, frames, racks, etc. Although many types of latches are known in the art, none offers the advantages of the present invention. The advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the attached description and drawings.